Brotherhood
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Le vuelve loco, le descontrola y le enloquece. Increíble, todo lo logra su hermanito con cara de niña, la burla de sus conocidos, la espina de sus amigos, el consentido de su familia y el vocero de la perra de su madrastra. Menuda hermandad. Incesto.


**Se r****esume en:** Le vuelve loco, le descontrola y le enloquece. Increíble, todo lo logra su hermanito con cara de niña, la burla de sus conocidos, la espina de sus amigos, el consentido de su familia y el vocero de la perra de su madrastra. Menuda hermandad.

**Copyright:** InuYasha es una creación de Rumiko Takahashi, quien junto a otros adjuntos es la única que recibe una bonificación económica por todo aquello relativo a esta serie anime. Esta historia es de mi creación, y aunque no recibo ninguna bonificación económica por la misma, espero que de igual manera sean respetados mis derechos de autor.

**Se titula:** Suspiros.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Con la pareja:** Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru. Menciones de Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Inuyasha/Naraku.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 18 años.

**Es una historia tipo:** One-shot.

**¿Está completo?:** Sí.

**Advierto que:** Hay Slash (relaciones homosexuales), AU (se desarrolla en un universo alternativo), Crack!Pairing, incesto (hermano/hermano), chan (adultos/jóvenes).

**Recomiendo que:** Si tienen alguna opinión, tanto positiva como negativa, les pido amablemente dejen un review; es muy útil para aclarar las dudas, incentivar la escritura, saber que un proyecto no tiene pies ni cabeza, o simplemente para permitir la retroalimentación.

**Les aclaro que: **—Conversación —descripción—. _Pensamientos._

_Brotherhood por Sayo Rio_

Si pudiera almacenar en un libro todas aquellas situaciones que desea nunca haber vivido, serían demasiadas como para enumerarlas en capítulos o partes. Pero probablemente su hermano menor Sesshoumaru sería el escritor. Este es un niño talentoso y arrogante que ha estado presente en algunas de esas situaciones, tan inteligente que sería capaz de rellenar los espacios en blanco. Sin embargo, es un niño a final de cuentas.

Es fácil pelear con él por tonterías que, pese a que lo hieran, son palabras de la perra de su madre en boca del hijo. Aunque desde pequeño se prometió no permitir aquello, con el paso del tiempo no pudo evitar rendirse ante el apego madre-hijo. Sentimiento que logró envenenarle la mente a Sesshoumaru en su contra, haciéndole pensar en Inuyasha como un sirviente por ser el hijo bastardo de su padre; para su hermanito, su familia eran su mami y su papi.

Qué desagradable es cuando hay alguien que te recuerda que no es así. O mucho más desagradable presenciarlo en cada ocasión que su padre Inu tomaba en cuenta al hijo mayor y heredero principal, sin importar cuan bastarda sea su sangre. E incluso más desagradable el entender la mirada anhelante que su padre y la otra comparten cada vez que esta visita a su hijo Inuyasha en casa. Ja-ja.

_-*. /-\ '/ 0_

Hoy en particular el instructor deportivo disfrutó de joderlo haciéndolo perder la concentración, confundirse en los movimientos e incluso olvidar las estrategias de juego. Ah... Y la maldita agua que a cada rato echaba en su cara como castigo por los errores "_a_ _ver_ _si_ _se_ _despertaba_".

Pese a que después de eso decidió saltarse las clases junto a Naraku, definitivamente no estaba precisamente de humor para soportar a su querido hermanito con cara de niña, la burla favorita del instructor. Sin embargo fue inevitable encontrarse en la limosina de su padre, sin importar las peleas que eso ocasionara. Normalmente Inuyasha prefería desde caminar, el bus o un taxi libre (*) antes de montarse allí con el estúpido mocoso. Pero hoy su madre Izayoi (la dueña simplona, descaradamente hermosa de una pequeña floristería sin chiste) tenía permitido visitarlo.

Debido a diversos pleitos legales y muchos sobornos por parte de su padre a los abogados que Izayoi pudo conseguir, la custodia de Inuyasha estaba en las manos de Inu, el hombre asquerosamente rico que se cogió a su madre para luego pensar que sería un escándalo. Ella sólo tenía permitido verlo una vez al mes, su hijo tenía prohibido incluso preguntar por la fecha de la próxima visita. Hoy tenía permitido verlo e Inuyasha moría de ansias de sentirse amado, protegido y apoyado como no se sentía los otros miserables días en que su madre brillaba por su ausencia. Tres segundos más de cariño valían la pena de soportar otros treinta días a la familia con la que compartía oxígeno en casa de su padre.

_-*. /-\ '/ 0_

El día transcurrió tal como las visitas regulares solían hacerlo. Izayoi entró tímidamente por la puerta principal de la gran mansión, luciendo tan hermosa como su hijo le recordaba. Apenas al verla llegar, éste corrió en su dirección para abrazarla y elogiarla.

Mientras subían a las habitaciones de su hijo, se cruzaron en la escalera con el señor de la casa; madre y padre compartieron un mirada intensa y anhelante, interrumpida por el delicado jalón de manos del hijo mayor, a quien le desagradaba profundamente la escena. Así, retomaron el paso a buen trote, sin saber que el hijo menor de la familia observaba la situación desde una discreta esquina de la escalera del tercer piso.

Pronto estuvieron asentados en la sala, compartiendo recuerdos y proporcionándose cariño. Inuyasha omitía sus juegos con las drogas y el alcohol, su afluencia a las prostitutas o las apuestas, y por supuesto poco especificaba de sus cuestionables amistades. Izayoi escondía las visitas que un magnate en ciertas ocasiones le hacía, aunado a las noches en vela llorando.

A mitad de la tarde, un menudo niño la puerta tocó, y sin pedir permiso, en la sala se adentró.

—Hay que ver cómo los miserables se arrejuntan —despreció. Sus finas cejas fruncidas, su boca delineando una mueca despectiva, sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho tratando de darle un toque de superioridad.

—Cállate, pendejo —al momento Inuyasha respondió. Se levantó del sillón dispuesto a recordar quién de los dos era más alto, cerró sus manos en puños y frunció irremediablemente el ceño.

—¡Inuyasha! —inmediatamente Izayoi amonestó cubriendo su boca delicadamente con una mano, abriendo sus ojos de manera desorbitada.

—Es increíble con qué facilidad los perros ladran —su hermanito rebatió. Inuyasha no se contuvo más, corriendo tras él, sin ver la diminuta sonrisa que en el rostro de Sesshoumaru se perfiló. Pero sí oyó cómo de nuevo Izayoi reprobatoriamente exclamó.

Bah, como si Inuyasha no supiera que no venía a esa casa por él.

Aunque Inuyasha era más grande y musculoso, Sesshoumaru era como la brisa de la muerte: rápido y mortal; parecía imposible alcanzarlo, o reconocer su silencioso trote. Entre tanto jaleo, al tiempo a su hermano mayor despistó.

_Maldito mocoso súper dotado._

Decidido a agarrarlo más tarde y cobrárselas, a su habitación regresó. Sin esperarse que justo frente a la puerta, temblando entre discretas lágrimas de indignación, encontraría al mocoso con la vista perdida. Curioso, lo quitó cautelosamente de su lugar y un ojo por la rendija de la puerta asomó, encontrando a su padre arrodillado frente a las piernas de su madre, hundiendo su rostro bajo la delicada caída del vestido veraniego que ella vestía, ahora arrugado en su regazo.

Asqueado, apenas notó los largos dedos que como garras a sus brazos se anclaron mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado desmedido. Entonces su hermanito le haló, exigiendo como siempre su atención.

_Ah… carajo._

El mocoso estaba tiritando del enojo, tan fúrico que la mandíbula le crujía por el esfuerzo de mantenerla en su lugar, su rostro estaba coloreado por un profundo rojo indignado. Y aún así, lucía más hermoso que cualquier rosa roja del jardín posterior.

Sus ojos lo apuñaleaban acusadoramente, ordenándole que hiciera algo para arreglar la situación sólo porque era su estúpido hermano mayor. ¿Pero él qué podía hacer cuando no tenía voz ni voto en su hogar, cuando sólo era respetado por un selecto grupo de desadaptados en el instituto, cuando su madre sólo se preocupaba por él para poder encontrar al hombre que le robó a su hijo? ¿Qué podía hacer cuando su padre sólo se interesaba en él porque era su heredero? ¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda _debía_ hacer el por la pequeña e idiota marioneta de la esposa de su padre, que se encargaba de joderle la vida día sí, noche también?

… ¿Qué podía hacer él por el niño que en su más tierna infancia logró enamorarlo, hacerle creer en ideas de protección y amor fraternal, y que hoy le hacía pensar en ir incluso más allá?

Suspirando, Inuyasha lo jaló bruscamente por el edificio hasta llegar a la recámara del mocoso, lo tumbó en la cama, se abrazó a él y los cubrió con las cobijas, dejándolos en la oscuridad.

—Estúpido, ni siquiera me quitaste los zapatos. ¿Qué clase de ineficiencia es esa? —se quejó con voz regular, escondiendo entre sus matices el dolor no expresado. Empezó a quitarse los zapatos por su cuenta, descalzándoselos con los pies y arrojándolos a través de la cama. Inuyasha, irritado, le imitó. Al rato, Sesshoumaru volvió a hablar—: No puedo creer que se atrevan a comportarse de esa manera tan… Inapropiada, tan vulgar, enfrente de nosotros.

—No has visto nada… —susurró Inuyasha, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda en el abrazo. Sesshoumaru se quedó quieto, analizando lo oído.

—Los odio —sentenció arrebujándose más entre los brazos de su hermano mayor.

—Yo… Ya no siento nada —confesó Inuyasha.

—…. ¿Es por eso que ya no me prestas más atención…? —preguntó entonces Sesshoumaru. Aunque su voz sonara mínimamente estable, el ruido de succión de mocos junto a su camisa mojada, hacían saber al mayor que lejos estaba de sentirse así.

—No, es porque te comportas como un maldito estúpido —respondió crudamente, dibujando una mueca amarga en su redondeado rostro.

—¡Porque si no me comporto así ni me miras! En el colegio me ignoras, en casa me ignoras, en la calle me ignoras, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me prestaste atención de verdad? —apostilló sin pausa, jalando con insistencia la camisa empapada en lágrimas para obligarle a que lo mire.

—Perdóname por no ser tu esclavo, majestad —soltó venenosamente Inuyasha, tratando de arrancar aquellas desagradables garras de su ropa. El mocoso fácil no se lo permitiría, pues utilizó sus largas piernas para rodearlo completamente y anclarse a él. El roce, sin embargo, sí que logró paralizarlo.

Respirando profundo, humillado y sobrepasado por la situación, nalgeó a su hermano menor. Éste botó en su lugar, sorprendido por la corriente acción. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un segundo; Sesshoumaru, con las cuencas rojas e hinchadas por las lágrimas, sostuvo la mirada contraria, que evidentemente se rebasaba de un sentimiento profundo y desconocido para él. Aunque no entendía muy bien qué sucedía, sí sabía qué es lo que deseaba, así que se abrazó al cuello de su hermano mayor, aferrándose a lo único verdadero en la vida de dobles intensiones que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Inuyasha, observando que la fierecilla había tomado la firme decisión de mantenerse honorable, asumió una posición cómoda y cerró los ojos. Empero, aún pudo escuchar el firme murmullo de su hermanito:

—Nótame, respétame, préstame atención. Te lo ordeno. Y si no lo haces, te obligaré.

Sonriendo con sorna, el hijo bastardo se durmió.

_-*. /-\ '/ 0_

Ahora le mira desde lejos como aquello que no puede tocar, que sabe es mejor no tocar; pero si pudiera… Sabe que ese momento sería inolvidable para cada uno de sus sentidos, donde no habría drogas, ni alcohol, ni nicotina. No asegura que no habrá sexo, sabe que no puede controlarse tanto, pero si tan sólo pudiera estirar los dedos y...

—¡Ah, maldito! —grita sin remordimientos de decir el insulto prohibido para los católicos, la religión que profesa la familia de su padre, creyentes en un dios que a él le encanta blasfemar.

—Estabas distraído, sabes que no soporto la ineptitud —responde Naraku, incapaz de arrepentirse por haberle pegado la colilla de cigarro en la mano. Eso de arrepentirse no está en su naturaleza ni en su raciocinio, de todos modos.

Por eso, cuando el moreno le da un puntapié, él responde e inevitablemente se enfrascan en una lucha de poderes, aunque sin el entusiasmo regular. Ambos están resaqueados, cansados y desvelados; y, además, sin ánimos. Las preocupaciones a las que se ven sometidos, esos dilemas de adultos que enfrentan, ni siquiera los cigarrillos logran apartarlos un poco.

Hastiados, quedan uno encima del otro respirando agitados con algunos moretones, otro poco de sangre y unos cuantos dolores. No los notan realmente, hacía tiempo que pequeñeces como esas no dolían.

Inuyasha mira su mano y nota con curiosidad la piel corroída, cambiando del blanco amarillento que le caracteriza a una rara mezcla de rojo sangre, amarillo pus, negro ceniza y morado; parcialmente nota el interior de su piel. Quitándole importancia se encoje de hombros, utiliza la mano buena para con más maromas de las que le gustaría extraer un cigarro del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Ya Naraku ha renovado el suyo, así que sencillamente junta ambas colillas, espera a que funcione la reacción química y después dirige el cigarro a su boca, para acto seguido aspirar profundamente.

Repentinamente, siente un bulto rozarse contra su muslo izquierdo. El movimiento no es necesitado y la presión es ligera; Naraku sólo quiere jugar un rato. Una nueva embestida le produce escalofríos y una leve sonrisa.

Inuyasha mueve la pierna esta vez, deseando recordarle a Naraku lo _expresivo _que puede llegar a ser. Sonríe cuando le oye suspirar satisfecho, y corresponde con un gemido fingido cuando el muslo de su amigo presiona contra su sexo. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Naraku baja sus defensas cada vez que lo toca y deja de competir; por eso le encanta cogérselo, la percepción de victoria es orgásmica.

_Respétame..._

—¡Mierda! —grita ahora Naraku, ardido por el hecho de haber sido apartado tan bruscamente cuando estaba fuera de base. O por haber estado fuera de base cuando lo apartaron. O por lo que fuera que lo apartó de aquella pierna bendita.

—Cállate, maldición —impera Inuyasha, las rodillas flexionadas y la muñeca izquierda sobre su rostro, sintiendo que el aire de su nariz le quema la herida.

—¿Qué te pasa guevón? —pregunta el chico con deficiencias morales. Bueno, deficiencias más fuertes que las de Inuyasha.

—Me acordé de anteayer, marico, Inu se cogió a mi madre y el niño y yo estábamos en primera fila detrás de la puerta... —contesta con amargura. Un tic nervioso se instala en su pierna e inicia un movimiento compulsivo. Es obvia la manera en que el asunto lo turba, es por eso por lo que la carcajada que suelta Naraku no es bien recibida—. Calla, maldito, que todavía oigo al mocoso llorar.

—¿De cuándo acá te importa el mocoso? —señala curioso. Ciertamente, es increíble que le importe el pequeño bastardo cuando éste lleva años amargándole la existencia. Tratándolo como si fuera su sirviente.

— Desde que tuvimos que ver a los responsables de que esté vivo montándoselo en mi habitación. Estuvo llorando todo el día y no me soltó hasta que se quedó dormido —relata respirando audiblemente.

Sabiendo que la ira está haciendo mella en él y sin ánimos suficientes como para divertirse a costa de eso, Naraku se desabrocha el botón, baja la bragueta, desliza un poco el pantalón hacia abajo y se toca a libertad, pues no lleva ropa interior. La discusión no logró decaer su erección, y aunque preferiría la mano de Inuyasha, sonríe complacido.

E Inuyasha sin quererlo se vio dividido entre la necesidad de irse y el deseo de participar. Al final, el fastidio y el asco que le producen los recuerdos le obligan a levantarse.

—Llámame si encuentras a los camellos —dice como despedida. Emprende el paso notando con tristeza que ya no hay rastro de excitación en él.

_-*. /-\ '/ 0_

A medida que avanzaba hasta su casa, caminando lentamente con un cigarro apostado en los labios y las manos ocultas en los bolsillos del pantalón, no pudo evitar que su mente le obligara de nuevo a repasar su propia vida. Y en cada escena, en cada recuerdo, en cada hecho, aparecía el orgulloso rostro de su hermanito Sesshoumaru.

Aunque los separaran sólo tres años de edad y pronto él mismo terminará la educación media, Inuyasha se pregunta si la universidad le ayudará a olvidarse de él. A encontrar otras personas con un cabello largo y canoso más brillante, unos ojos más amarillos pero menos fríos. Por sobre todo, se pregunta si encontrará alguien que despierte sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos más intensos, más descontrolados que los que el mocoso le provoca. Si habrá alguien en el maldito mundo a quien pueda odiar (… y amar…) con el mismo arrojo. También se cuestiona si, el día en que Sesshoumaru llegue a la mansión de la mano de algún infeliz, luciendo más hermoso y poderoso que nunca, podrá soportarlo.

Sabe, porque es la única deficiencia moral que le persigue, acorrala, tortura en sus sueños; que esta hermandad terminará por volverlo loco. Asfixiarlo. Asesinarlo lenta e impiadosamente. Y no sabe qué hacer.

No tiene por seguro si al llegar a casa Sesshoumaru, a quien evitó a toda costa hoy, cumplirá su promesa y le obligará a prestarle atención, a reconocerlo como el perfecto ser que es. No conoce el futuro, pero si sabe que seguro estará practicando en el piano, siendo iluminado por la radiante luz del sol. Cuando la pieza termine, sólo si Inuyasha se acerca, el mocoso levantará el rostro para mirarlo con sus enormes ojos de largas pestañas; entonces su hermano mayor no sabrá cómo reaccionar, cómo huir del pequeño bastardo que sin saberlo está destruyendo su equilibrada vida de excesos para volcarlo en un estado de profunda desesperación.

_Acabose._

**Notas Finales: **Esto surgió en una aburridísima clase de matemáticas, hace más de un a#o. Creí que terminaría siendo una historia larguísima al mejor estilo de las telenovelas; aunque al final terminó siendo larguísima para lo que usualmente acostumbro a escribir.

Dejando de lado las divagaciones, sólo puedo agradecer al que haya llegado hasta aquí, e invitarle cordialmente a dejar un comentario diciendo si NO le gustó, SI le gustó o si fue un desperdicio de tiempo.

Por favor, tengan en cuenta: TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, AUNQUE SEA CON UN FAVORITE O UN ALERT.

Eh… Saludos (?) =).


End file.
